Marvel Cinematic Universe
The Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) is an American media franchise and shared universe that is centered on a series of superhero films, independently produced by Marvel Studios and based on characters that appear in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The franchise has expanded to include comic books, short films, television series, and digital series. The shared universe, much like the original Marvel Universe in comic books, was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast, and characters. Story The MCU follows Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye (the original Avengers) and more through a story spanning a decade and 22 movies. The first Phase concluded with the culmination of 4 years of buildup to a connected universe in 2012's The Avengers. Phase 2 kicked off with Iron Man 3 and ended with 2015's Ant Man, which followed Avengers : Age of Ultron where several new characters, like Vision, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff were introduced and old characters like Thor and Hulk left, not to be seen again till 2 years later in Thor Ragnarok (2017). In the same Phase, Marvel went cosmic in it's story with the introduction of the Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), which introduced us to Peter Quill (Star Lord), GAmora and more. It was followed by Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 in 2017. Magic and alternate dimensional threats were introduced in 2016's Doctor Strange. Spider-Man finally returned to Marvel in 2016's Civil War, which saw Tony Stark and Steve Rogers split up thanks to the Sokovia Accords, leading them to be permanently split since then. The Guardians, Avengers, Doctor Strange, Captain America and his team, as well as Thor and Hulk all came together to prevent Thanos from accomplishing his goal to wipe out half the life in the universe by completing the Infinity Gauntlet in 2018's Avengers Infinity War, unfortunately they lost.As such, the MCU is racing toward the end of the 3rd Phase and the closing of the Infinity Saga chapter with Avengers : Endgame, in which the remaining heros will come together to undo the damage done by Thanos and several characters will permanently be leaving the franchise Power The power of the verse greatly varies, with the low tiers of the verse being barely building and superhuman level, while the God Tiers nearly all scaling from the Celestial Ego, who is Moon level by the simple virtue of being a literal moon sized Planet and his son, Star-Lord powering his expansion across thousands of planets. Thanos by himself is quite formidable, to the point where he thrashed Thor and Hulk and is repeatedly referred to as the most Powerful being in the Universe, putting him ahead of Hela and Odin as well, with him being the only one to be able to physically hold the Infinity Stones which can can casually raze planets and cause greater harm to Thor than tanking the full force of a Neutron Star. With the completed Gauntlet, he gets not only a far higher AP and likely durability, but also an inane number of hax such as Soul Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Reality Warping and more and the massive range of an entire Universe. Thor with the Stormbreaker axe also scales to Thanos. The absolute strongest being in the verse is Dormammu as of now, who has been stated to consume entire universes. On the speed camp, the MCU is not that impressive as most good speed feats are massive outliers, however some characters such as Hela, Odin, Awakened Thor (and Stormbreaker Thor) and Thanos do scale to Mjolnir's speed as Hela was able to catch it easily, as well as lightning speed which Hela can dodge at point blank range, lending them MHS speeds as of now. The verse has a decent number of hax, such as Reality Warping, Illusion Creation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Intangibilty, Matter Manipulation etc Characters God Tiers * Dormammu * Thanos * Thor * Ego * Star-Lord (only on Planet Ego) * Captain Marvel * Surtur * Hela * Wanda Maximoff * Tony Stark (Mk 50 and 85) Top Tiers * Hulk * Doctor Strange * Vision Mid Tiers * Captain America * War Machine * Black Panther * Bucky Low Tiers * Natasha * Hawkeye Movies As of now, the MCU has 22 movies Infinity Saga Phase One # Iron Man (2008) # The Incredible Hulk (2008) # Iron Man 2 (2010) # Thor (2011) # Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) # The Avengers (2012) Phase Two # Iron Man 3 (2013) # Thor: The Dark World (2013) # Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) # Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) # Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) # Ant-Man (2015) Phase Three # Captain America: Civil War (2016) # Doctor Strange (2016) # Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) # Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) # Thor: Ragnarok (2017) # Black Panther (2018) # Avengers: Infinity War (2018) # Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) # Captain Marvel (2019) # Avengers: Endgame (2019) # ''Spider-Man : Far From Home ''(2019) Comics The MCU has multiple prelude and movie adaptation comics, such as TV Shows * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D * Daredevil * Luke Cage * Jessica Jones * Iron Fist * The Defenders * The Punisher Category:Verse Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Comics Category:Movie Category:Live action